vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 11
Appearing in "The Wolf Howls the Truth" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Chloe Decker * Mazikeen * Maltresia * Weldrok (William Davies) Antagonists: * Ryan Lewis Other Characters: * Amenadiel * Ella Lopez * Linda Martin * Trixie Espinoza * Dan Espinoza * Eve * Charlie Locations: * Earth * Los Angeles * Lux Synopsis of "The Wolf Howls the Truth" Back in Lux, it has been several days since Weldrok and Maltresia have started working for Lucifer, and they mostly work the bar and floor helping watch over the bar when Lucifer is not at home. Linda enters with Amenadiel to find the two demons working at the bar, the angel tries to get her to stay away from them, but she disagrees, as she talks to the demons about each other and why they do what they do, just then Lucifer arrives and talks to Linda, as she asks if the two of them could come and visit her tomorrow as she thinks she can help them, which the two begrudgingly agrees. The next morning the two are in Linda's office, as she asks how they went from being good friends to worst enemies. Weldrok explains that Lucifer betrayed him, and that all of the beings are calling them 'brothers' because their so alike, which he hates. As Lucifer argues, saying that he is a winy little dog, who couldn't get accept me, with a small argument breaking out. Linda stops them explaining there are a lot of areas they need to improve, but Weldrok states he's not working for Lucifer voluntarily, as he spoke his true-name, making him subservient to Lucifer. Linda a little confused by this asks Lucifer what he means, with Lucifer explaining a few demons can be controlled if someone speaks their true-name, but even if he spoke it to her, it would sound different than what he actually said. Linda says, that it is possible that the two could make-up, they need to explain why they fight, starting another argument. Mazikeen and Malresia enter the room, saying she wanted to make sure Linda was safe and not caught in the fight, ad Maltresia just wanted to see the two fight. Linda concludes saying you need to explore why their fighting, before leaving. Back at Lux, the two return, before Lucifer gets a call about a new case- but this time asking Weldrok to come as well, saying it will be good to come, which the demon accepts. At the crime scene, Lucifer finds Chloe, Ella and Dan working on the case, the crime is that the person had committed suicide, but removed all his possessions to a unknown location, they are unsure why though, which Weldrok sates appearing behind them, that this is a common move made by those who use hypnotism to make people rob and kill themselves. Weldrok introduces himself as 'William Davies' to the group saying he used to be one of Lucifer friend, now unhappy employee. William explains to the group that, the person responsible is obviously using some kind of hypnotism to control his victims, he suggests looking for any suspicious clothing worn, and look over footage of the victim having some kind of glassy look. At the station, the group is looking over record, while Weldrok waits outside, to find a young girl named Trixie at Chloe's desk, he introduces himself to her- and they begin to talk about what they've been talking about for the past few months since Lucifer came here. This is joined by a woman entering the station, a woman William immediately recognizes as Eve, she in turn recognizes the demon, she gives the hell-hound a hug saying its great to see him again, which he pushes her off. She says she got robbed, but she doesn't remember what happened what happened, and that she woke up on the other side of town, which William immediately realizes that this is the same hypnotist. The group exists as they ask Eve what's she doing here, which William says that this hypnotist is still out there and is a serious threat. The group search through several other cases that have appeared showing the same signs of the hypnotists, when Weldrok points out that he saw a few of these victims in the physiologists building where Linda works to Lucifer, as the two leave to investigate. They find themselves at Linda's home, where they see Mazikeen and Amenadiel playing with Charlie, the two see Lucifer and William, and asks why they are here, but William comments saying he always thought that Lucifer would have a half-human child causing Mazikeen to become defensive when Weldrok approaches the baby. Lucifer says he's looking for Linda, but Amenadiel says she's still at work, causing the two to run to the building The two enter the building but are knocked out by a unknown figure, the two wake up strapped down with them unable to move, they notice a figure in the background, who reveals himself to be 'Ryan Lewis', a physiologist who's been hypnotizing his patients to become rich, the doctor leaves to deal with another patient as he leaves the two alone, unable to get out due to a large drug-overdose Lucifer yells at Weldrok for causing all of this, until Weldrok says he never wanted this. Saying how he hated that beings called us brothers, as he saw Lucifer as more of a father to him, and a better one than his, he never wanted to hurt Lucifer he just wanted to make him happy- commenting on how poetic this is, as it is just like Lucifer was with his own dad- causing Lucifer to reflect on himself on what the demon had just said. Then Ryan enter's the room again, confused on why the drugs aren't working on them, so he states he's just going to kill them as their no use to him. He pulls out a knife and aims it right Lucifer's neck as he raises it up, but the silence is soon broken from a gunshot through Ryan's arm, shot by Chloe. Chloe comes over to unlock the two, as Lucifer asks how she got here, as Weldrok admits he sent a call to her while at Linda's house. The group leaves, but Weldrok asks to stay a little longer- as he needs to talk to Linda about something, Lucifer accepts, saying that he had better come back- to which William says he will. William soon finds himself in Linda's office, as she says that Lucifer called him, and says she is glad that Lucifer and him are making up. William gets up and pushes his shadow across the room, as he explains to Linda that he is going to tell her something that cannot leave this room, and she cannot tell anyone- she says it will, but William grabs her and looks at her very seriously saying she must promise, and she does- causing the demon to sit back down. He explains that his friendship with Lucifer is genuine, as his loyalty has never been with Lucifer. He says on the day he met Lucifer, and the angelic entity vanished, that is only a small piece of the story- as this entity was God (Lucifer's father), and he wasn't rejected he was accepted. When he first met the God, it wasn't through physical contact, but spiritual contact, he talked to God about him, and that he needed help. So God said he would give him power and guidance, and asked what he would be give in return, which Weldrok said 'anything'. Ever since then he's had a mental connection with God, guiding him all these years, one of God's loyalist followers- the rebellion in Hell, his escape, killing his avatars, helping Lucifer awaken his true-power, he was told to do this, and in return he was given more power than Lucifer could've given. Weldrok finishes by explaining he's always been loyal to God, before Lucifer looking back to Linda- taken back at this news that this demon has really been working for God, as the hell-hound leaves the room.